Rum and Butter Pecans
by shurashur09
Summary: A song fic, AU set in modern time; our young hero is a homeless musician who catches the eyes of a certain immortal creature.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter, except of course to my own creations. Harry Potter is the sole possession of J.K. Rowling and affiliated person/company.**

**This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I decided to turn it into a fiction. So I dedicate this fiction to dominique, I hope you enjoy. **

**Summary:**

**A song fic, AU set in modern time; our young hero is a homeless musician who catches the eyes of a certain immortal creature.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter/Serverus Snape **

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX* XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Bap!!!**

**Looking up at the sound of footsteps coming to stop in front of his reclining form, the jeweled eye boy began to hum a tune. His finger gently ghosting his guitar, looking up into black eyes the youth could not help the flush that quickly made its way across his face. The man was a vision from his black silken blouse to his tailored trousers, was perfection. He was wearing a suit over his blouse that barely hid his perfect physique, he watched in astonishment as his gloved hand came out and placed £50 note into his case. The man never broke eye contact with him; nervously Harry licked his lips the man eyes widened shortly at the introduction of his tongue before following the pink appendage. His pale skin seemed to shine even more brightly underneath the dimming lightening; his nose was long and aristocratic proving that his spectator was one of a higher social class. It made him wonder just why a person like him was doing in the slums, of course there was that… **

"**Oh there you are Mr. Montague." A woman voiced called out to the side before a heavily perfumed prostitute made her way towards them. Dressed in a sheer lace contraption, the womans breast and thighs were heavenly displayed leaving not an inch hidden from appraising eyes. Over her dress, she wore a white mink coat. Probably some innocent little bear cut into pieces just so she could appear beautiful. Her face was heavily made-up with make-up and the lines that gently obscured her lips did nothing to mar her beauty, her silver-blonde hair was pulled into a neat bun, two strands falling gently across her face.**

**Gulping in nervousness at the beautiful woman he shyly looked away. **

**The woman finally took notice of him, a scowl coming to mar her otherwise beautiful face, "What's this? You boy didn't we tell you we didn't want you playing your disgusting music near our home. I mean the nerve of some people." The woman began to rant before the man interrupted her.**

"**Narcissa I would hardly call the place you reside a home, besides one can hardly call a whorehouse a proper place of residence." The man snidely remarked.**

**Narcissa face flushed in embarrassment at the man's revelation before she quickly covered it up by sending him a come-hither look and practically simpered.**

"**Pssh it was a good thing he was gay' Harry thought, because that display was just pa-the-thic.**

"**Oh Mr. Montague how can you say that haven't I always been good to you, remember the time that I…"**

"**Silence that mouth of yours is you will not receive a penny from me and you can consider that all service has been rendered. You shall not be seeing me if you even reveal what we performed in the presence of company."**

**Again the woman cheeks flushing in embarrassment at the threat before turning and narrowing her eyes at the shivering youth who was desperately trying not draw attention onto himself. She smiled maliciously at the little hobo.**

**Tossing a penny into the worn out case she replied in a mocking tone, "Here boy a penny, now play us a song would you dear."**

**Harry stared at the penny and then at the woman scoffing at the woman, he turned his head to the side and begun to stare at the passing cars.**

'**How dare that little urchin just ignore her' Narcissa sputtered in her mind, no problem she would just have to teach the boy a lesson.**

"**What's wrong Ha…rry my money not good enough for you." She purred as she stared down at him.**

**Looking up the boy shot her a disgust look before replying, "Narcissa don't you have a cock to suck." **

**To say Narcissa was shocked was an understatement; usually the boy allowed her to say whatever she wished without batting an eye. Now the little punk was showing some backbone. Hearing a chuckle, she turned her head to the side and was greeted by the sight of her client laughing at her expanse.**

**Staring at Harry, she saw the blush that spread across his face at the Mr. Montague approving glance. Well it would seem the little street rat had a crush how cute.**

"**Hardly, but if you are ever wish to lose that virginity of yours I am willing to lower my price."**

"**No thank you. Don't want to catch anything." Harry absently replied. "And besides I think you're too rich for my blood, besides don't want you having a heart attack mid-suck."**

"**Why you lit….."**

"**Narcissa you baited the boy first." Mr. Montague replied before grabbing a hold of her hand. Pulling out another £50 note the man gave Harry a bemused smile.**

"**Now then Harry was it, why don't you play us a little song." He purred.**

**Flushing Harry dumbly nodded his head before shooting Narcissa a glare. Taking a deep breath, he slowly begun to strum his guitar before picking up the pace, his feet tapping the pavement in perfect harmony.**

**Opening his mouth, Harry allowed the words to pour through him….**

**First Verse**

**Raindrops kept falling on my windowsill**

**As I hear, it play**

**And though**

**Tears kept pouring out of me**

**It was then that realized**

**That all these were all the same**

**Bridge 1**

**And as the fear inside of me**

**Began to go away**

**I realized how much alike the world was**

**Same facades**

**But so different from mine**

**And that nothing's really changed,**

**Barely at all**

**Looking into the beautiful man eyes, he allowed the song to flow through him, feeling the emotions swirl thorough him as the gravitated into the man.**

**Chorus**

**A lively girl**

**Dancing within a crowd**

**Eyes following now the delicate beauty**

**A crown set high above brows**

**Second Verse**

**Blissfully unaware**

**Of those still to blind to really care**

**And as I lie about the truth**

**Set behind the glass of my eyes**

**The window to my soul lies now shattered**

**Never to rise again**

**As time stand still**

**Bridge 2**

**As all my fear of qualms**

**Do you hear me speak?**

**Or do you still take me weak**

**As the glass all fall into place**

**And now I've shattered**

**Like a doll whose lost her place**

**Chorus**

**A lively girl**

**Dancing within a crowd**

**Eyes following now the delicate beauty**

**A crown set high above brows**

**Dada, Dada, Dada**

**Closing his eyes Harry hummed softly before picking up the tempo.**

**Verse 3**

**Pleases me**

**That's what you told me**

**Kiss me tenderly**

**Untouched beauty**

**Untouched beauty lies**

**Untouched beauty lies**

**Weakly on the ground**

**And as I wonder across the sea**

**Wondering what beauty lies**

**There I see lying so tenderly just asleep**

**And the babe lying resting in its mothers arm**

**Was just a boy**

**I was to foolish to dream about**

**Chorus**

**A lively girl**

**Dancing within a crowd**

**Eyes following now the delicate beauty**

**A crown set high above brows X'3**

**Bridge 3**

**And the babe, the tiny lil babe**

**Resting in its mothers arm**

**Was just a boy, an ordinary boy**

**I was to foolish to dream about**

**With a final strum, he smiled softly before looking back up. He frowned as he saw nothing before him, rising swiftly he stepped away from his place and looked around him. There was nothing and nobody on the dirty pavement. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair before looking up towards the sky.**

**Splat!!**

**He flinched at the water that had fallen onto his face, following the liquid movement over his nose and down towards his cheeks. **

"**Shit!!" He cursed out bending he swiftly grabbed the bills and coins and tucked them into his back pocket; lifting his guitar he gently placed it into the case. Smiling softly he gently caressed the polished wood. Frowning he looked closer onto the guitar as he barely made out what seemed to be a…..shadow.**

**Swish!!!**

**Turning he was greeted by nothing but the drizzling of the rain that was beginning to fall.**

**Standing up he threw his jacket over his case and made a run towards his home completely unaware of the piercing gaze that followed him.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX* XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Severus P.O.V.**

**He had just exit another whorehouse their best prostitute following behind him. He hissed in agitation as said woman stopped to gossip with her co-workers. He had no idea just what that whore was thinking, as he turned the corner he was assaulted by the most delicious scent. **

**There lying within a door entryway was a beautiful young boy no more than seventeen. He wore an old wool hat that did nothing to hide his wild black hair; he wondered how it would feel to run his hands through those curls. He felt himself harden as he wondered just how soft those curls would feel pressed against his body, or cock. He was dressed in a dirty looking jumper and his shoe had a hole in it. He wrinkled in distaste at the sight, such a beauty deserved only to be dressed in silk and…**

**He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the thought of the youth naked, thrusting body beneath him. He felt himself salivate at the thought of undressing, of pressing against his body the feel of his hands running down his back, and those lips. God how he wished to have those lips pressed against his own and the sounds he would make. **

**Walking towards the boy his eyes narrowed at the sight of a guitar case, several notes and a penny resided inside of the rickety old case. **

**He was homeless. It brought me great displeasure to know that my ****ma pomme de sang was a street rat. Here he was in this freezing weather dressed only in an oversized jumper and ripped up jeans, he hoped for the boy safety that he had not used his wares to fund for food. He'd be damn if another so much as look at him.**

**Making his way forward he came to stand in front of the boy, he made sure that his footsteps were loud enough for the boy to hear. It would not do to frighten his little love so early. He was a little angry with himself for interrupting his love; the melody he had been playing had been so beautiful. However, all that faded away when he lifted his head, he had a short intake of breath at the sight of those beautiful green eyes. **

**His lithe mate head cocked to the side in confusion at his sudden appearance. He watched in pleasure as the boy gave him the once over his brows lifting elegantly into his hat as he took in his expensive clothing. Keeping his eye on the youth he bended down and place a £50 note into the case, pulling away he almost choked as he caught sight of the boy running his lips slowly across his lips. He felt himself harden as he watched the pink appendage caress his lips. Mhmm how he wished it was his co…….**

"**Oh there you are Mr. Montague." A woman voiced called out to the side. **

**Turning he was greeted by the sight of Narcissa a very beautiful (not as beautiful as his ma pomme de sang) prostitute. The same woman who had made him wait an hour for her to get ready and then she had the nerve to wonder off to socialize with her friends. If that bitch thought that he was going to pay her for then she had another thing coming. **

**She was dressed in a sheer lace contraption; he noted that Narcissa nipples were erect. She had probably taken some drugs during her visit, dope head how hated the taste. He noticed she was wearing that mink coat he brought her, over her dress. She was stroking the fur as she made her way over to him. **

**Looking back at his mate he watched as the boy looked away gulping in undisguised nervousness. He narrowed his eyes at that, his ma pomme de sang was far more beautiful than this diseased whore. He watched as Narcissa finally spotted the boy her eyes narrowing into angry slits.**

"**What's this? You boy didn't we tell you we didn't want you playing your disgusting music near our home. I mean the nerve of some people."**

**Pinching the bridge of his nose at the woman shrill voice he decided it was perhaps in his best interest to interrupt her lest she frighten away his mat.**

"**Narcissa I would hardly call the place you reside a home, besides one can hardly call a whorehouse a proper place of residence." He snidely remarked, a cruel smirk coming across his features as said woman flushed in embarrassment.**

**He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat at the look she threw him, and it would seem his mate shared his similar displeasure.**

"**Oh Mr. Montague how can you say that haven't I always been good to you, remember the time that I…" She began announce.**

**Hissing at the infuriating wench, he hissed out through clenched teeth, "Silence that mouth of yours is you will not receive a penny from me and you can consider that all service has been rendered. You shall not be seeing me if you even reveal what we performed in the presence of company."**

**He was happy to note that she understood the consequences of her insistent blabbing. **

**Narcissa cheeks flushed in embarrassment, before she allowed her eyes to fall upon his innocent mate. That would not do at all.**

**He stared down at the penny she tossed in, he knew Narcissa was a cheap bitch but this took the cake.**

**Narcissa tossed a penny into the worn out case before she replied in a mocking tone, "Here boy a penny, now play us a song would you dear."**

**The boy stared down at the penny before looking away. He watched in amusement as Narcissa bristled in outrage.**

"**What's wrong Ha…rry my money not good enough for you." Narcissa purred, as she stared down at him.**

**Looking up 'Harry' shot her a disgust look before replying, "Narcissa don't you have a cock to suck." **

**It would seem his little lion had some bite afterall. Turning away, he could barely contain the ripple of laughter that was now coursing through his form. **

**He cheered inside at the beautiful blush that was running along his mate's cheeks, his beast practically purred at the look the boy was giving him through lidded eyes.**

"**Hardly, but if you are ever wish to lose that virginity of yours I am willing to lower my price." Narcissa suddenly remarked.**

**He could barely contain the growl that vibrated through his chest. Never, he would never allow for his mate to be sullied by that woman touch. He was the only one who would ever see him naked, the only woman to map out his curves and…**

"**No thank you. Don't want to catch anything." He heard Harry absently replied. "And besides I think you're too rich for my blood, besides don't want you having a heart attack mid-suck."**

**Ah-ha his mate had more than bite, he had a razor sharp tongue that he was sure had gotten him into a lot of trouble. He was sure he could put that tongue of his to better use.**

"**Why you lit….."**

"**Narcissa you baited the boy first." He replied before grabbing her hand. He would be damned to allow that spiteful cow to mar his beautiful mate face. Pulling out another £50 note the he gave his Harry a bemused smile.**

"**Now then Harry was it, why don't you play us a little song." He purred out, watching as his mate gasp at sheer intensity of his gaze.**

**Flushing his Harry nodded his head before shooting Narcissa a glare. Taking a deep breath, he slowly begun to strum his guitar before picking up the pace, his little feet tapping gently on the pavement in perfect harmony.**

**He watched his mate paused before he finally opened his mouth, allowing the words to pour out….**

**First Verse**

**Raindrops kept falling on my windowsill**

**As I hear, it play**

**And though**

**Tears kept pouring out of me**

**It was then that realized**

**That all these were all the same**

**Bridge 1**

**And as the fear inside of me**

**Began to go away**

**I realized how much alike the world was**

**Same facades**

**But so different from mine**

**And that nothing's really changed,**

**Barely at all**

**Looking into his mates eyes, he couldn't help the surreal feeling that echoed through his previously hollowed core as the song to flow through him.**

**Chorus**

**A lively girl**

**Dancing within a crowd**

**Eyes following now the delicate beauty**

**A crown set high above brows**

**Second Verse**

**Blissfully unaware**

**Of those still to blind to really care**

**And as I lie about the truth**

**Set behind the glass of my eyes**

**The window to my soul lies now shattered**

**Never to rise again**

**As time stand still**

**Bridge 2**

**As all my fear of qualms**

**Do you hear me speak?**

**Or do you still take me weak**

**As the glass all fall into place**

**And now I've shattered**

**Like a doll whose lost her place**

**Chorus**

**A lively girl**

**Dancing within a crowd**

**Eyes following now the delicate beauty**

**A crown set high above brows**

**Dada, Dada, Dada**

**As his young mate hummed, his eyes narrowed into angry slits as the scent of another of his kind drew nearer. Hissing in anger, he grabbed Narcissa elbows and quickly disappeared. As much as it pained him to do so he could not risk his young mate life, his kind were selfish more so when it came to their mates. However, his kind were also spiteful creatures more so then those blasted elves and their buffoonery, to see another happy with their mate whilst they suffered alone might spur this unknown vampire into hurting his mate.**

**Pushing Narcissa against dirty alley wall, he closed his eyes and begun to meditate. Using his inner eye he begun to search out for the other vampire**

"**Mhm Mr. Montague you dirty boy, taking me against the this dirty alley way, Haha that's gonna cause you…uggh." Severus hands quickly flew out to silence the irritating woman. Clutching at her throat, he slowly began to squeeze. Watching in amusement as she attempted to claw his hand, her face turning a beautiful shade of blue. Slamming her head against the wall, he shot her a warning glare to be silent. All that sniveling was making it very difficult for him to abstain the vampire whereabouts. Even with Narcissa adequately silenced he was still unable to properly identify his unknown friend, either that our this vampire was one slippery bastard.**

**Releasing Narcissa the woman fell onto the floor in a crumpled heap, clutching at her chest she shot him a glare. Snorting at the look the woman was shooting at him, he turned and begun to survey their location. They were several blocks away from his…**

**Turning he caught a hold of Narcissa hand; the bitch had tried to stab him with a bail filer.**

"**I would not advise for you to do that again." He warned her through clenched teeth's, his fangs barely peeking from upturned lips.**

"**Humph, really Severus it wounds me the lack of trust between us afterall we've shared." Narcissa purred as she draped her body against Severus, a manicured hand coming out to caress his chest. Rolling his eyes, Severus 'gently' pushed her away from him.**

"**Here your assistance is no longer required." He drawled out, pausing to throw the wench her payment before he disappeared into the crowd.**

**Sneering at the man Narcissa bended down to pick up her payment, as she grasped at the bills in her fist she turned when she heard a sound behind her. Pulling herself up she looked around again, seeing no one she went back to counting the money in her hands. **

"**Cissy you silly girl there is no…" She paused mid rant her body freezing up suddenly as she felt a gust of air against her skin. Turning her head slowly, she was greeted by the sight of blood red eyes. "….one." Before she could let out a scream the grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the accompanying darkness. The stack of bills lay forgotten on the ground.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX* XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Leaping over buildings, Severus came to stand on the abandon shop overlooking his young mate. The boy had stepped out form the door and was looking around him hoping to catch sight of him. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, likening him to a deranged killer.**

**He watched as his mate began to pack up his instrument taking special care to the guitar, before he quickly shoved the money into his back pocket. He leaned too closely for his mate turned to look around him. Pulling back, he was content just to stare at the beautiful youth, for now. He watched as the boy threw his jacket over the case and begun to run towards his, home.**

**Turning Severus begun to follow his young mate making sure the youth made it home safely, he told himself. **

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX* XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**It took awhile but now all is right. This is my award to all my readers sadly enough ADHD won't be back till next year, sorry I'm still trying to work out the kinks. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the story. Sorry if Severus seems out of character, though I think this Narcissa resembles the original quite well being all about the galleons and all.**


	2. Author Notes

Hey guys this is an author note sadly my laptop has caught a virus so I'm using my psp, took me an hour to access my accounts and leave you guy's this message. Luckily, for me all my stories are backed up in my thumb-drive (Thank God) so it should be repaired by January, late January. Now I'm not gonna say whose at fault, well except the dumbass who downloaded porn onto my laptop. He knows who he is and he wisely decided to foot the bill or else my foot and his lower region would meet. So sorry….

Bunny _


	3. Another Author Notes :C

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry guys for the lack of re-updates, I just got really disheartening news. Now I won't mention the source of the allegations, but it turned out someone copied my fics on another website –cough-adff-cough- and when I attempted to publish them I was accused of thievery and lost my account there. Look I got no probs with people using my characters are even my storyline, but at least have the decency to ask, well at least give me a heads up and give em my proper respect in regards to their usage. Another thing for those who don't like the fics, DON'T READ THEM! I have no problem with criticism, but at least have the decency to use your real name or be respectful in your criticism for the reader who disliked the names J.K. choose, I would like to sincerely apologize for the fact that your lack of imagination and understand of other people cultures make you such a repulsive bint. Just because the name is weird to you, doesn't mean its weird elsewhere. Besides its fanfics, the names uniqueness is what draws us in. As for my stories I promise to update them all! By next week, three chaps per story. With that said have a nice day.

Ps. If you find any person who is currently siphoning my fic and declaring them there, please send me a private message. In regards to the young lady who messaged me and called me a disturbing and thieving *****. I would very much like to see the proof of your allegations and next time, have the courtesy to use a real name and not an alias you coward.

Shurashur :C

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
